Phantasy Star Online: Brute Force
by Sun Shang Xiang88
Summary: A force to be reckoned with! Please R&R. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Prologue

PSO: Brute Force

Characters:

Lani Melfice- Fonewearl

Ash- Humar

Sue- Hunewearl

Bernie- Ramar

Kireek- Hucast

Elenor- Racaseal

Dr. Montague- Fonewn

Alycia- Fomarl

Donoph- Humar

Karyn- Ramarl

Prologue 

Dr. Helom Rara, a renowned scientist throughout the world, worked at a facility center with his rival, Ken Sanada. They are both scientists of Pioneer 1 and have been working in labs all their lives. Both of these scientists study in different divisions. Dr. Rara studied in Pioneer's Photon Energy Division or PPED and Dr. Sanada studied in Pioneer's Monster Behavior Division or PMBD. One day, in the lab of the PPED, Dr. Rara's pupil, Dr. Montague, founded a miraculous photon material. One that could create a powerful weapon…

Rara- " I can't believe it! This maybe the most rare of all the rare materials on Ragol! Where did you find such a great discovery?"

Montague- " Oh. You know… around. Heh heh. I guess you could say I was lucky enough to find this piece. Heh heh.

Helom looked upon his pupil; his one and only follower. Dr. Montague wasn't crazy when it came to every day life, but when he's dealing with science or research, he's pretty damn crazy.

Rara- " Nevermind then. I'm just glad you discovered something. Now please leave me be while I research this artifact."

Dr. Montague- " Yes, Dr. Rara. Heh heh."

The sound in Dr. Montague's voice sounded psychotic, but at heart, he's a nice guy. At least, I thought so.

Now in the PMBD, Ken Sanada seemed to work his ass off day after day and into the night. He was a great scientist who loved his research and his women. Although, he seemed great; he was a stupid pervert. His sense of fashion never was used to his advantage and he just wore whatever was on the rack.

Ken's Secretary, Ayame, was a beautiful women, unless you got on her bad side. She would tear your head off in a heartbeat. The intercom buzzed loudly while Ayame worked at her desk. Dr. Sanada sounded calm and suspicious.

Ken- " Ayame, will you come in here, please? There seems to be a report here that needs delivery to the principal."

Ayame- " Right away, Dr. Sanada."

Ken had very little assistants also, compared to Dr. Rara. Although, they weren't enemies, they weren't friends either. Ken only knew of Rara's research since he was well known. Dr. Sanada's assistant, Henry Cole, had interrupted Ken's daydreaming suddenly.

Henry- " Dr. Sanada, there seems to be trouble down on Ragol. The monsters' behavior has become unstable. Something is affecting them."

Ken- " Are you serious? I wonder what it could be..."

Dr. Sanada stroked his chin and pondered aimlessly.

Ken- " Better tell the principal about this. Also go ahead and make some documents, just in case we might need to do a little research."

Henry- " Yes, sir."

Henry did some weird salute as if in the military and then walked off to resume his daily work. Ken, on the other hand, was thinking a lot about the last monster that had gone mad. It was reacting to some chemical force from the foul air and had gone into a berserk rampage and nearly killed a quarter of his division of faculty members. The doors behind him opened up revealing Ayame. Ken stuttered as he saw his lovely secretary walk towards the documentary on the lab table. It was like seeing a super model walk down a runway.

Ken- " Glad you could make it. There will be another document for you in a few minutes, so why don't you talk to me for time being."

Ayame- " Well, it's not like I have anything to do, but okay."

Ayame walked towards the reddening scientist. His posture seemed so unstable and his clothes smelled pretty bad.

Ayame- " You didn't bathe, did you?"

Ken- " You can tell?"

Ayame- " Dr. Sanada, that is just gross! Why would you not bathe?"

Ken- " Maybe I just don't have the time."

Henry waltzed back over to the two arguing couples.

Henry- " Here's the files."

Ken- " Thank you, Henry. Here you go, Ayame."

Ayame seemed disgusted as she plucked the papers from his scrawny fingers, then she quickly took off without saying a word. The doors opened and then closed in the blink of an eye as the pretty secretary left through them.

Henry- " Is something wrong, sir?"

Ken- " Just get back to work."

Henry- " Yes, sir."

As it seemed, Planet Ragol has begun its first phase. Pioneer 1 landed on Ragol just a few weeks ago and already the animals have become hostile. If a Boomba were to see a human of any sort, it would try to tear them, limb from limb. Unless the humans were strong enough to venture out into this forest and actually discover what's causing this. Otherwise, we'd have no way of knowing.

Ayame took the bridge elevator to the Principal's office where the principal resided. Curtis Moraga was a great leader of Pioneer 1. He'd been in this so-called 'military' for maybe 17 years. He was a man with leadership skills and an attitude of a… leader. One time, he'd built up an army of miscellaneous groups to venture out into Ragol, but was devastated by the monsters' abilities that massacred his posse. Ever since, he'd given up on his ideas and relied more upon the researchers to do the work. The doors opened to the office and Ayame again walked down the 'runway' to the principal.

Ayame- " Here are the files from the Pioneer Monster Behavior Division."

Curtis- "Sanada actually did his work?"

Ayame- " It seems."

Curtis- "Fascinating."

Ayame- "These files should cover the data over the monsters on Ragol and their hostile behavior. I hope you take this situation veraciously."

Curtis- " Hmm… These files are very strange. Normally, the monsters on Ragol wouldn't care if they'd seen a human of any sort as long as they don't invade their territory. Now if you are even seen within their vision of eye sight, you'll get ripped to shreds anyway. Maybe this Photon Energy has something to do with it. Could you head on over to the PPED and ask Rara if they have any updates with the Photon Energy project? Then report back to me with the results."

Ayame- "Yes, sir!"

Ayame saluted him the right way and left the office for the PPED.

Dr. Rara pondered at this new discovery his assistant found. He also pondered about how his assistant could find such a rare artifact. Dr. Montague researched and giggled a lot in his corner section where he worked. He was filing the rest of his documents to give to Dr. Rara. Helom walked about the crappy floorboards and then noticed the doors open suddenly.

Ayame- " I'm sure, you know why I'm here."

Rara- " As a matter of fact, I don't."

Ayame- " Just give me the damn papers, Rara. You and Sanada have been working my ass to and from the principal's office with all your damn paperwork!"

Rara- " Geez, calm down, Ayame. It's your job. Stick with it. Here's the paper."

Dr. Montague handed over the documents to Rara.

Ayame- " Thank you."

Ayame jerked the documents from Rara's stubby fingers. He could sense the anger building inside her as she stormed out of the doorway.

Rara- " She needs to find herself a husband."

Dr. Montague- " What boss?"

Rara- " Nothing! Back to work."

Dr. Montague- "Yes, boss."

Ayame wondered the hallways aimlessly towards the office. The wall windows beside her, gave a glare that just made her want to look through it. The outside was beautiful and full of life. Ayame wanted to leave this place and wander the forest and smell the fragranced flowers. But because of the monsters, she was prohibited from exiting Pioneer 1.

Ayame- "What's that bright light?"

The flooring began to shake violently and suddenly there was a large blast. Like an explosion…

Ayame had lost her balance and fell to the floor and then the intense radiation of heat swam over her skin. She screamed loudly as the blaze ripped through her epidermis, revealing the muscle and then the bone. Suddenly, through Ayame's screams, there was a roaring boom and the ship, Pioneer 1, exploded. Leaving no survivors…


	2. Academy Surprise

Chapter 1: Academy Surprise

It was an average day for the people of the city on Pioneer 2. The air was frisk and not a single increase or decrease in temperature. Mechanical flying cars sped throughout the city overhead, while people walked below on the concrete. Pioneer 2 was not a very big place with all these tourists running around. There was a Healing Center, the Hunter's Guild, the Pioneer Bank, the Shops, a teleport warp to the principal's office, and a teleport warp to the planet Ragol.

Many hunters, rangers and forces come from the Academy to participate in combats and even solo-actions down on Ragol. Although, some hunters take the quest offers at the Hunter's Guild. As for me, I was still at the academy learning my ass off about what to do and what not to do to the world's environment, magic-casting and even good manners. That's me, Lani Melfice. I'm a Fonewearl at the Academy of Forces. I've trained to become a force to explore the planet of Ragol and discover new things. Ever since Pioneer 1's destruction, many hunters have been transporting down to Ragol to try and find out what really happened to the ship and its crew. Rumor has it, that a large explosion destroyed the ship, killing the people among it. I'm really curious as to why the principal is still trying to contact Pioneer 1. Is something wrong? Did he have someone special aboard the ship? Maybe I'll try to find out. I mean… what could go wrong?

It wasn't my first day at the academy; In fact, I was going to graduate that afternoon. Then after the graduation would be my first mission. Explore Ragol. I was so excited to even get out of the academy. Down the hallway were the classrooms and then to the left was the simulator room where the students are tested of their skills. Suddenly, I was stopped by one of my favorite teachers, Mrs. Arusia. She taught the students the art of magic, even though all students of the force can only be taught Foie as a requirement. The rest of the techniques had to be found on their own.

Mrs. Arusia- "Very nice to see you again, Lani. I hope you are ready for graduation this afternoon because afterwards, the teachers and I have put together a little 'test' for you all."

Lani- "Really? I wonder what it could be…"

Mrs. Arusia- "Like I said, you'll have to wait and see."

Lani- "Intriguing."

Mrs. Arusia left the corridors rather quickly, like she was in a hurry. I wonder what that test could be? Maybe a paper test… or maybe it'll be like some fake thing or something.

Anyway, I hurried towards the classrooms to talk to the other students.

Jake- "Hey, Lani!"

Lani- " Hiya, Jake!"

That boy had some sort of essence coming from him that I couldn't pinpoint. I knew there was something different though. He was graduating with me also. He is a lot better at magic than I was too. He had learned Foie within a couple weeks, when it took me nearly 3 months.

Jake- "I bet you're excited this afternoon. I can't believe we actually get to see the world finally!"

Lani- "I know it's great."

Jake- "You okay? You seem a little distressed."

Lani- "I just have a funny feeling you know… about the test."

Jake- "Oh, that. Well everyone's excited about it. Even the teachers."

Lani- "Okay, well, I'm going to the cafeteria for some food. You want to come with me?"

Jake- " Nah, I already ate. Thanks for the offer though. See ya!"

Lani- "Okay, then. See ya."

Right away, I knew something fishy was going on. As I left for the hallway, a couple of girls were snickering towards me. They were the usual Fomarls that hated Fonewearls for some odd reason. Jake, on the other hand, didn't hate me even though he was a human force too. Maybe I just pissed them off or maybe they're racists…

Down the corridor, was yet another teacher, who seemed to be limping awkwardly. His posture was rather horrid and it looks like he had a major injury to his leg.

Lani- "Are you alright, Dr. Hoffman?"

I ran over to him as quickly as possible and tried to ease him.

Hoffman- "Lani! I thought you were supposed to be at graduation! It starts in 10 minutes!"

Lani- "What! It can't start yet; I thought it was supposed to be in the afternoon!"

Hoffman- "Well, change of plans! The graduation has to be commenced immediately before the 'test' is released."

Lani- "What is this about this 'TEST'! Please tell me!"

But without another word, Dr. Hoffman stumbled off, leaving me in the hallways behind him.

I thought to myself for a second about this 'test'. What the hell could it be? As usual, I was running around, getting lost until I found the auditorium where the ceremony would commence in about… 1 MINUTE! I opened the doors revealing a well-lit auditorium filled with the entire academy as the audience and my class up on the stage. We never wore an attire of suits and dresses, so we just stuck to our original clothing. I was running like mad down the aisle until I barely tripped down at the bottom. The teachers glared at my confused state and me. How the hell did everyone get here, so fast! That's when I remembered telepipes. Telepipes had the ability to transport you to a designated area from memory within a matter of seconds.

Mrs. Arusia- "I see that you are late by about 5 seconds. Luckily we didn't start without you."

Lani- "Sorry."

I found my spot, right next to Jake, who stared at me awkwardly.

Lani- "Hey there."

Jake- " Why didn't you just pipe down here?"

Lani- " Because I don't have any telepipes!"

Mrs. Arusia- " Shhhh! The ceremony is about to begin."

I could see the principal making his way up to the podium where he'd give a long speech and tire everybody out. Albert Reinhardt was our school's principal. He possessed leadership qualities and a heart of gold.

Albert- "Fellow classmates, welcome to the Graduation Ceremony of the Academy of Forces!"

The loud applause collapsed my ears even as I covered them. Jake was standing next to me, fidgeting with something in his pocket. I just stood there and waited for what seemed like 20 minutes.

Albert- " It gives me great pleasure to announce that these students shall be granted as full-fledged forces!"

Once again, the audience cheered. I could see even little kids in the front row cheering for us. It was so cute.

Albert- " Okay, now without further ado, I would like all the graduated students to remain on the stage, while the rest of you exit the auditorium."

I watched as everybody teleported with a matter of seconds. They warped so fast, it was surprising to me. Jake pulled out his prized possession he had in his pocket. It was a key to something. I didn't know what though, but I thought it would be like a diary key or something.

Albert- " Okay, Forces. Here's the point. The test will be held in a simulation, but let me warn you about it. Well, I'll let Mrs. Arusia explain."

Mrs. Arusia- "Thanks, Albert. Now, Forces! Pay attention to what I am to tell you!"

I continued to eye Mrs. Arusia with absolute respect and nudged Jake's arm with my elbow to show him that a teacher was speaking of importance.

Mrs. Arusia- "Here's the scoop. The test is a simulation, but it is also a rather real situation. The mission of this project is to obtain a MAG. The simulation will take place in a building that is very familiar to you, but there will be nobody there except for you Forces. This mission can only be achieved with ultimate teamwork and responsibility. Everyone has to obtain a Mag in order to evacuate the simulation. In other words, a telepipe will be next to each of these Mags for you to escape. Some Mags will be about, but some others won't. In order for these types to appear, you must either complete a task within the simulation or defeat your enemy. Now, I want each one of you to step through the warp and complete this mission."

My mind was spinning crazily. I can't even believe what I heard, but this mission will be easy. Jake felt rather scared about the whole thing. Something was bound to go wrong. Then suddenly I remembered Dr. Hoffman. His leg was injured…But from what? Did it have to do with the simulation? I stopped thinking at that moment and watched as Mrs. Arusia used her Ryuker Techinique. It was a fascinating display for a teacher, even if it had the same effects as a telepipe. One by one, students lined up to warp through the pipe and into the simulation. I was somehow obviously last in line.

Jake- "You scared?"

Lani- "Nah! It'll be a piece of cake."

Somehow, I think the principal overheard me and he chuckled under his breath. Now, I definitely thought something was about to go wrong.

Jake disappeared through the portal as I waited a few seconds. I breathed a loud sigh and stepped on through. My body felt like it was being lifted as I stepped into the portal. Then suddenly I was teleported to my destination.


	3. Mistaken Identity

Chapter 2: Mistaken Identity

The monitor screens, filled throughout the room, illuminated the darkness. Dr. Hoffman sat down upon a velvet chair and began to rock back and forth gently while his leg rested upon the desktop. His gaze took to Monitor #3, where he could see the simulation perfectly from an above point-of-view. Suddenly, he winced as pain began to travel up his side. His leg was still injured, thanks to that damn Boomba. Dr. Hoffman had been to the simulation before, to test it. In the simulation, that one Boomba nearly chopped it off. The whole point of the simulation was actually to test the students, but I think the principal wanted to have them killed. That's why he suggested putting in real Boombas other than holograms. It creates more of a challenge really.

James Hoffman, a researcher at Pioneer 2 and Head Healer at the Academy of Forces, couldn't stand the way the principal had been acting. It was almost too unnatural. From the day Albert ever came to the academy, it was like he felt uncomfortable with all the Forces. Soon, he had grown accustomed to them with hatred. It was all too obvious to him, but the Forces never knew. They thought he was kind and caring, when on the inside, he was demon at heart.

Monitor #4 began to flicker for a second and then shut down. There was nothing he could do to fix it. _It was just an empty room anyway_. The Forces started off in different areas. It was their job to team-up, find a Mag and end this simulation. Dr. Hoffman had overheard Mrs. Arusia and Albert in the auditorium talking about the Boombas. As it turns, the principal is determined that none of the Forces will make it out alive. Dr. Hoffman had doubts about this test and wanted to go against it, but if he did, it would cost him his life.

The first battle was about to commence. There were a few forces already confronting the Boombas, but the rest were just running about like complete morons. Then his eyes took to screen #10. There she was… the girl that he particularly liked as a student; one of his favorites. _Lani Melfice!_ Just a little while ago, Dr. Hoffman remembered sort-of-warning Lani about this test. _Hopefully, she'll figure it out that the Boombas are actually real and not frauds. _Unlike the rest of the forces, Lani is the only student, he has known, that has the ability to proceed through things with success. Dr. Hoffman continued to rock in his chair while staring at all the monitor screens.

I hope the others are doing fine…Why am I even thinking to myself at this very moment? What is that sound?

Lani had her usual baffled look as she momentarily looked about the room before she exited it. The outside corridor was similar to the hallways of the school. _Wait…This simulation is taking place here at the Academy? God! Just shut the fuck up and look for that damn Mag already! _It was almost like Lani seemed self-conscience about this whole thing. The corridor turned at the end of the hallway to the left and right. As soon as she made her way to the intersection, she heard an unusual scream to her left. _I know that voice! It's Jake! _She gathered her courage, ran to the left and through a doorway, revealing the cafeteria of the Academy. Lani gazed around the large section in shock at how many Boombas there actually were. _Probably 12 to count…_ And there he was.

Jake lay across the marble floor in red liquid. The gruesome site made Lani want to puke, but she held it in. Instead, once again gathering her courage and she made her way to Jake without the Boombas catching sight of her. Lani dropped to her knees next to the young Fomar. Her only best friend had been obliterated. The white veils across his eyes said it all and it was too late to even cast Resta on him. "Jake…" she said weakly. She lifted his hand and checked for a pulse, but there was nothing. Tears began to build in her eyes as she stared in sorrow. The pain, Lani felt, purged through her like a Zonde spell. Every inch of her was trembling as the tears trickled down her cheeks and splashed onto the corpse below. The moment was soon interrupted by a curious Boomba. It stumbled towards her with outstreched arms and claws good and ready. _That piece of shit! I'll rip through it before it rips through me! _Lani felt anger flowing through her fists as she clenched them. " This is for Jake." She said as she suddenly began to focus for a split second and then shot her hand forward towards the Boomba. A fireball began to form above her fingers as she continued on concentrating. The fireball enlarged even further from gathering the surrounding energy and then shot forth. The Foie spell had worked for her finally. On impact, the Foie Ball inflicted massive damage to the Boomba causing it to falter and collapse onto the ground. It was dead, thank god, but there were still more in the room. Lani noticed something drop from the Boomba as it hit the floor. It was…_Jake's Key. _ She quickly grabbed it and then stood up as the rest of the Boombas caught Lani in their sight. All 11 began to stumble towards her and Lani knew that she was no match for them. She looked back at Jake's lifeless body and then stuffed the key into her pocket. " Goodbye, Jake…" she said with a crackling in her voice. The Boombas were closing in on her, but she was quick enough to get out of the room before they caught her. She dashed through the open doors and simultaneously shut them. Now, Lani had to leave her memory of Jake behind her and continue on for the sake of her own life.

Dr. Hoffman kept an eye on the monitors. Each one flickering, but still working. As it seems, Albert's plan was becoming successful because at that moment, most of the forces were already dead. The door behind Dr. Hoffman suddenly opened up revealing that evil witch who went along with the principal's goal.

Mrs. Arusia- " James, what are you doing in here? This is an authorized zone for teachers only."

Dr. Hoffman- " I'm a teacher, so I have the right to be here."

Mrs. Arusia- " Tisk, Tisk. Not anymore."

Dr. Hoffman- " What are you talking about?"

Mrs. Arusia- " You've been fired as of now. Albert has let you go."

Dr. Hoffman- " What! Why?"

Mrs. Arusia- " You didn't keep your part of the bargain. Plus you altered the code of the Boombas."

Dr. Hoffman- " What! I didn't… You! You altered the code! You framed me!"

Mrs. Arusia- " Oh… You've figured out my plan. Oh well. Away with you!"

James was surprised to see one of his fellow friends turn against him. He had to accept defeat because there was nothing else he could do. Even for the simulation.

Dr. Hoffman departed the room, leaving Mrs. Arusia. _I may not be a teacher anymore, but at least now I can help some of the forces. Including Lani. _His leg was now scarred from the incident and he could walk a bit faster now. Dr. Hoffman reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his communicator. _Alycia and Donoph may be able to help also. I'll call them._

Luckily for her, the Boombas weren't as smart as she thought they were. Otherwise, she'd be dead. Lani turned the hall corner to see a door at the end of the hallway. It was her only route to escape. The doors opened automatically. As soon as she entered the room, there were no enemies, but there were a couple of forces hunched in the corner.

Lani- " Are you guys alright?"

Lani could see that they were those Fomarls that were snickering at her before. They were frightened out of their minds and couldn't even focus on what she was saying. She felt pity for such infidels. The Fomarls gazed up at her worried. One of them darted forward for her legs and held on.

Lani- "Get off of me!"

She shook her legs free of the terrified girl.

Lani- " You guys need to get out of here. Find a Mag and leave!"

They were still hunched in the corner and didn't move. It was as if they were paralyzed. So, Lani just thought to herself. _Screw them! Get going! They'll be all right!_ She continued on through the next door, which revealed a flight of stairs.

Suddenly, she was stopped by something that was floating in mid-air. The round-disk stopped Lani from preceding any further. It emitted a strange static sound and then a holographic image pulled together displaying a woman of a tall stature and yellow force clothes. _A Fomarl! _

?- " Thank god, I've found you! Dr. Hoffman was worried about you, Lani."

Lani was so stunned by the sudden obstacle that she was speechless for about a minute.

Lani- " Who are you?"

?- " Oh me? I'm Alycia Baz! Head of the Research Facility of Pioneer 2 and I'm here to rescue you!"

Lani- " You mean from the Boombas?"

Alycia- " Exactly! Now what I want you to do is memorize this electronic map, okay? It's the structure simulation map of this building. This red dot is you and that blue dot is where your destination is. You've got to hurry before Mrs. Arusia alters the code and shuts down the telepipe, otherwise, you'll never see life again!"

The hologram disappeared unexpectedly and the disk dropped to the ground and shattered. Lani was overwhelmed by the rapid information that she felt like she was going to collapse. _Mrs. Arusia is behind this madness! Along with the principal no doubt! I've got to get to the exit quickly!_ Lani turned back around towards the doors she just came through, but… they were locked. _Dammit!_ _Now I can't help those forces. Okay…Calm down, and just get out. Now, Alycia said that the blue dot was my destination and that destination was down the hallway on the top of this stairwell. I've got to hurry! _

Alycia- " Dammit! What happened! I didn't get to finish the explanation!"

Assistants- " I'm sorry, miss, but the disk has seemed to malfunction. That was just a prototype anyway…"

Alycia- " I don't give a damn! I forgot to tell her that there was one little obstacle blocking the exit."

Assistants- " You mean… prototype #4113?"

Alycia- " Exactly… the Savage Wolf."

After preceding the stairwell, Lani made it to the top floor. _The exit is just down this hall and through that door. Now what is that? _

Lani- " Oh…my…god…"

A fierce growl reverberated down the halls and suddenly a giant beast leaped out from the hall corner and was now eye contacting Lani. _A savage wolf! How could she do this to us. I'll kill that witch if I ever see her again. She taught me the Foie spell…How could she? _The wolf pounced towards her; halving their original distance. Lani didn't want to fight the beast, so instead she thought to herself as the beast pounced another quarter of the way and was now charging her. _Now!_ Lani evasively darted forward right before the savage wolf made contact and it jumped over her body and landed on the adjacent side. While the wolf was being confused, Lani decided to make a run for it. The distance between her and the wolf and her and the exit was about equal and if she maybe sprinted for the door, she could outrun it.

Lani had the initiative and scurried for the door as quick as she could. The beast rejuvenated its mind and shook its head as it gazed at its running prey. The growl behind her, reverberated again and it suddenly took the initiative to pounce Lani. She was almost there… _Come on! Come on!_ The wolf took one final pounce leaping through the air just about ready to catch its prey when…the door behind Lani closed and the beast slammed into the metal with such force and bent it, but knocked the wolf senselessly out of reality. Lani was safe and the portal glowed in front of her. _I made it._ She stepped on through the warp and piped to her next destination and hopefully the other forces will make it out.


End file.
